Straight For A Week
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine underestimate each other's straight-ness, what will it bring? Only more craziness and sexy scandals from everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Straight For A Week

Summary: Sequel to 'Seduction.' More sexy scandals and foolishness from everyone!

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, Darren Criss, or Chris Colfer (I. Wish.)!

Hey there! Yay for sequels! Woo! I was blown away by how you all reacted to 'Seduction,' and I knew that I had to make a sequel, but I was out of ideas. I _finally_ came up with this idea, so I hope you enjoy it!

-.-

It was because of that day at Warblers practice that the whole goddam thing had started up again.

The Warblers were having a conversation about whatever song they would perform at the nursing home, but many of the boys, including Kurt and Blaine, had started up their own conversation on a couch off to the side. One of the boys droned about his new car, and Blaine, thinking that Kurt would get bored, stroked his boyfriend's hair affectionately.

"I don't know what the problem is, the brakes were fine up until this past weekend..." Jordan, a junior whose car's brakes were apparently not working correctly, complained. "They keep squealing every time I stop or slow down. I might just deafen them, but I think I need to see a mechanic about it..." He said.

Kurt, who was leaning against Blaine and resting his head on his chest, laughed at this. "No, there's no need for that, just oil them." He had spent years helping his Dad in the garage, and had learned a thing or two. "And if that doesn't work, well, do you have a piece of paper?" He asked, shifting, and the group of teens looked at him curiously, even Blaine, as Kurt scrawled out a diagram and some directions on a crumpled sheet of lined paper. He handed it to Jordan and snuggled up to Blaine again. "There. That should do it."

Jordan looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Uh...thanks, man...but, where'd you learn so much about cars?" He asked Kurt, surprised.

Blaine looked down at Kurt as he explained that his Dad was a mechanic and how he helped him out frequently, and gaped at him, astonished. "That's surprisingly very _straight_ of you, Kurt. Should I be worried?" Blaine smirked, and Kurt scoffed.

"Oh, hush you. And don't act all surprised! I could out-straight you anytime." Kurt looked up at Blaine as he said this, the corners of his mouth twitching as he forced a serious look onto his face.

"Oh really now? Is that a challenge?" Blaine asked, and Kurt couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto his face.

"Blaine, do you really want to start this up again? I mean, you've only just completed your three weekends of consequences from our last bet..." Everyone was listening now, not just the small group of boys, but the whole choir room, including the head Warblers. Blaine nodded.

"This will just be an easy win for me, no offense, babe." Kurt only laughed harshly and confirmed the bet. Blaine continued. "Alright, it's settled, first to get a girlfriend wins." Kurt laughed even harder, catching Blaine off guard.

Kurt pulled out his cell phone. "Oh, Blaine, you do _not_ want that to be the bet, trust me." Blaine started to question him, but Kurt held up a finger and he put his phone on speaker as it rang, for everyone to hear.

An innocent-sounding voice picked up. "Hello?"

Kurt smirked. "Hey, Britt."

"Kurt, are you in the phone?"

"No, Brittany." Kurt said, chuckling. "Listen, I have a question."

"Mmhmm?"

"Remember when we made out?" Kurt tried his hardest to stifle a giggle when Blaine practically choked on _air,_ caught off guard, and eyes that had drifted away snapped to look at him.

"Yeah, we were on the couch in your basement before your Dad came down, right? Why, what is it?" Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again..." Kurt asked casually, his gaze never leaving Blaine's.

A gasp sounded from the phone. "I thought you were back on the other team?" Brittany said.

"Yes, but it's kind of gonna be like a game, I guess..." He trailed off. "So, will you?" A shuffling sound came from the other line. Kurt chuckled. "Britt, I can't see you, you have to say something..."

"Oh! Then yes." Brittany said.

"Cool, see you, Boo."

"Bye Kurtie!" She exclaimed, and hung up.

Kurt hung up and smiled at her giddiness before answering Blaine's question from a minute ago. "Because I would have just won." He said, smirking, and a few snickers directed at Blaine floated around the room.

Blaine growled. "Fine, then. How about this: we have this week to prove just how straight we can be, and at the end of the week, the Warblers take a vote. They will decide on who is more to the straight side - you or me. Whoever gets the largest amount of votes wins." Kurt nodded, considering it, and Blaine turned to the rest of the room. "And no siding with either of us, agreed?" The room responded in a chorused "Agreed."

Kurt pushed himself off of Blaine's lap and extended his hand. "Well, Mr. Anderson, you've got yourself a bet." Blaine took Kurt's hand and shook it. Kurt smirked.

_Oh, Blaine's gonna regret this..._

-.-

**face-palm** Yeah...not some of my _best_ work, but hey, it's a bet! That's all that matters, right? **awkward silence** Damn.

Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there!

**drones for hours about Kurt/Chris Colfer's unbelievable amazingness/sexiness** lol:)

Story time!

That night and through to the next morning, everything went normally, but at Warblers practice, the same group of boys as the day before formed off to the side again.

Instead of cuddling like they normally did, Kurt and Blaine sat on opposite sides of the couch, stealing glances and smirking at one another every now and then.

When Jordan brought up his car again, Kurt remembered something instantly, and a plan began to form in his mind. After Jordan had thanked Kurt for his suggestions the day before, Kurt jumped in with his idea.

"Oh, that reminds me." He said casually. "My Dad threw out his back the other day and hasn't gotten much work done. He wants me to take over the shop for a while, but I don't think I could _quite_ handle it all on my own. Wanna come over and help? We could hang out." He looked around the group, and almost all of them agreed.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who nodded. "Cool. Oh, uh, tell Wes and David that they can come, too." Kurt said, looking over Blaine's shoulder at the two head Warblers. He smirked.

_This is gonna be fun..._

-.-

After school that day, Kurt walked up to Blaine before he left. "See ya when you get to my place." He said, and gave a small, two-fingered wave before turning and walking out the door.

When Blaine and a few of the Warblers - Jordan, Paul, Chris, Wes, David, Brandon, and Patrick - walked into the shop, they had all changed into mess clothes, because they were sure that they'd get dirty, and were greeted by all of the McKinley guys. They all waved and shook hands, and Blaine looked for Kurt. He saw someone leaning into the front of a car, the hood hiding his torso, and smiled. But his smile quickly slid off of his face when Kurt pulled back from the hood. He had expected Kurt to wear a jumpsuit, and he was, alright...

The only problem was - Kurt was shirtless.

The top of the jumpsuit hung around his waist, bent backwards over his hips, and showed a sliver of the black belt he was wearing over the skinny jeans he was most likely wearing underneath. Kurt looked at them with an innocent look on his face before jerking his chin at them and wiping his blackened hands on a greasy rag. His hair was slightly mussed, and Blaine swallowed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kurt asked casually, avoiding eye contact with Blaine and trying not to smile. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Blaine. He was answered with a chorus of different answers.

Wes spoke up. "So, what do you want us to do?" Kurt pursed his lips, thinking for a second before answering.

"Well, for now me and the guys got it; it's a pretty easy case with this baby..." He motioned to the car. "So, for now, you guys can just chill out, I guess." He walked around the car and lugged out a case of water, tossing them around. "It's _scorching_ today, wouldn't you agree?" He motioned to his bare chest. "That's why, in case you were wondering..."

He heard a snicker from behind him. "Yeah, Hummel. _That's_ why..." Puck said, walking up behind him and dumping his water bottle over Kurt's head.

Kurt gasped at the cold liquid, and turned, punching Puck in the stomach. "Damn it, Noah!" Puck cringed, but laughed.

Blaine, however, was completely oblivious. He was too busy focusing on the water dripping down Kurt's neck, his biceps, his pecs, his abs-

_Woah, wait, abs? When did that happen? Oh...gym membership...right..._

Blaine shook his head and tore his eyes away from the dripping boy.

Kurt grunted at Puck, who had merely started laughing before walking away, and turned back to the car. He ducked under the hood again as the other boys worked elsewhere.

After a few minutes, Kurt popped his head out and held his hand out to Blaine. "Hey, Blaine?" Blaine looked up at him. "Hand me the socket there, would you?" He asked, waiting, but Blaine only looked at him confusedly.

"The...huh?" Kurt giggled.

"Nevermind, I got it." He said, walking over to wear Blaine stood. Kurt leaned over Blaine, who tried to stifle a gasp, and grabbed a long, silver tool. He waved it in Blaine's face. "This, is a socket." He giggled again, and Blaine scoffed.

"Whatever."

Puck,who had been working on a different car, laughed and walked over to Blaine after Kurt had walked back, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Hummel's a show-off when it comes to cars."

Kurt turned. "Oh, shove it up your ass, Noah." He said, smirking, and Puck ignored him.

"It's true - no one knows more about this stuff than him, except maybe his Dad, but I doubt it; he can fix a car in a fraction of the time any certified mechanic could." He said, and nodded to confirm it before walking back to the car he had been working on and wheeling under it again. "Still, _show-off..._" He sing-songed from under the car, and Kurt chucked a water bottle at him, nailing him right in the nads.

Kurt laughed when Puck grunted and clutched himself. "Shit, Hummel!" Kurt grinned widely.

"Serves you right!" He called, and laughed again before turning to the car permanently. It didn't take long for Blaine to start staring, of course, and he paid close attention to every _move,_ every _stretch,_ every _time_ Kurt's muscles rippled when he tightened something, and Blaine was lucky he wasn't drooling by dinner time.

Everyone had worked on a car by the time the pizza got there, and they were pretty exhausted. Kurt, your normal health-fanatic, had five slices and a can of Diet Coke, and this deeply surprised everyone. However, no one questioned him.

When it started to get late, Kurt suggested they call it a night, and everyone started to leave. He slipped out of the jumpsuit and pulled a T-shirt on.

Blaine, before leaving, walked up to Kurt. "I have to say, Kurt, I was rather impressed today...but, just so you know...there's _no_ way you're winning this one. I won't allow it." He said, and waved, leaving without another word.

Kurt couldn't help but smile largely as he watched the other boy walk away. He still had a few more tricks up his sleeve, and oh, he knew that Blaine was wrong.

-.-

Woo! Another chapter!

Hey...psst! You! Yeah, you! See that button? It says 'Review.' Click it, and tell me what you thought of this story. **nods slowly** It takes, like, five seconds. So, go ahead!

More soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

_SO SO sorry for the delay with this chapter, but don't worry, I have a lot of ideas now;)

_

_Don't own anything!_

-.-

The next day at the Lima Bean, Kurt went to meet Blaine, to find that he was late, as always. He rolled his eyes and walked to the counter, ordering their normal coffees. When they were handed to him, he paid, and when he turned, he nearly dropped the cups of the hot liquid right where he stood.

Blaine walked in, acting normally, but his hair was free of gel, curly and wild, which looked adorable to Kurt, and he was wearing a football jersey.

A. Freaking. Football. Jersey.

Wes and David followed behind him, wearing casual clothes, which snapped Kurt out of his Blaine-induced trance, considering he was still trying to be straight. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to greet them.

"Hey guys. Oh, sorry, it's usually just me and Blaine, so I didn't buy more than two..." He apologized to Wes and David.

"It's cool." Wes assured him, and David nodded. They sat down at a table, and Kurt noticed with a start that they weren't wearing their uniforms.

"Hey, why no uniforms?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Blaine asked innocently, and Kurt tried desperately to keep his eyes from the way Blaine's muscles showed through his jersey. He merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head slowly. Blaine continued. "It's casual Wednesday at Dalton — we have one every other month." He informed Kurt, whose eyebrows shot up.

"And you're wearing a jersey?"

Blaine smirked. "I used to play football; smallest guy on the team, yeah, but one hell of a player." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Anyways," Blaine continued, "It just so happens that Dalton is having a football game tonight — anyone can join, considering we don't have a team, and you just sign up for whichever side you want." Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "You should come." Blaine offered, drinking his coffee to hide his smirk.

To his surprise, Kurt started laughing; hard. After a minute, Kurt calmed down and smiled at the three confused boys. "Yes, I'll come; in fact, sign me up for a team." Blaine's eyebrows shot up, surprised by Kurt's comment, but before he could reply, Kurt was standing up. "I need to go get something — I'll see you in French." He said before leaving abruptly.

Wes looked over at David with a face that said:

"This will not end well."

-.-

When Blaine saw Kurt the second time that day, his jaw damn near hit the floor. Because when Kurt walked in, he was wearing a red a white _football jersey_.

He boldly went up to Kurt. "Hey," he said, and Kurt turned as he continued, "where'd you get the jersey? Borrowing it from Finn?" He asked confusedly.

Kurt tried so very desperately not to smirk. "No, it's mine." He said, and Blaine cocked an eyebrow. Kurt sighed and turned, pointing to his upper back, where, sure enough, was the name 'HUMMEL' in large white letters. "Surprised?" He asked over his shoulder.

Blaine went to answer, but the teacher instructed for everyone to sit down. Blaine reluctantly made his way over to his seat and away from his boyfriend, disbelieving.

All through class, he couldn't help but stare at Kurt and how _amazing_ he looked in that football jersey. At one point, Kurt caught him staring and smirked, winking at him, and Blaine couldn't have looked away more quickly.

After class finally ended, signaling the end of the day, Blaine practically sprinted out the door, unable to look at Kurt.

Kurt watched him run, and was just glad that Blaine couldn't hear his laugh.

-.-

That night was the night of the game, and Blaine was seriously curious.

When Kurt arrived, he felt extremely confident; he knew that no one would expect what he had in store for them.

The whole tome he was there, people were casting sideways glances at him, and he knew exactly why, but he was used to it, and knew that it would be worth it.

Finally, Blaine showed up, and Kurt immediately smiled and stood up to greet him.

"Hey, Blaine." He said.

Blaine looked at him. "Hey. Think you're ready?" He asked.

Kurt scoffed. "I'm always ready." He said before walking off.

When the game started, everyone split through the field to their chosen team, high-fiving their friends and laughing, and everyone took their places as the game took off.

Kurt was surprised at how competitive the normally formal boys at Dalton could be, but decided that, hey, they were teenage boys, and they were all alike.

The whole time, Kurt could practically feel Blaine's eyes boring holes into him, and fought the large urge to smirk, knowing exactly why.

When it was far after dark, and almost to the end of the game, Kurt still hadn't played.

And he sure as hell wasn't happy about it.

Knowing exactly why he hadn't been put in yet, he started scolding his team, who finally caved, and he smirked.

So, during the last play, Kurt went in as kicker.

Quite a few of the boys looked at him unexpectantly, while others tried and failed to bite back laughter.

Kurt ignored them, and when it was time, he kicked the ball as hard as anatomically possible for him.

And his team scored, winning the game.

Well, everyone's jaw dropped, before exploding into applause, and confetti was thrown everywhere. Kurt couldn't stop the uncontrollable laughter that hit him at everyone's obvious shock, before he was lifted up onto the shoulders of his teammates.

When he was finally set down, it was right next to Blaine, who was still staring open-mouthed at him.

Kurt smirked and walked up. "I was kicker on McKinley's football team — best they'd ever had, I'd been told." He chuckled. "Good luck winning this one." He whispered, and then pushed past Blaine, who blinked.

As Kurt drove back to Dalton, he laughed.

-.-

That night, the boys at the game must've stayed late, because Kurt returned to an empty hallway, and his roommate was gone.

He decided to get some schoolwork done, and changed out of his uniform and into pajamas.

That's when he got the text.

He was just pulling out his AP Calculus homework when his phone buzzed from his bedside table, and he went to pick it up to see a text from Blaine.

**Is your roommate there? xB**

**Well, hello to you, too. No, he's not. Why? xK**

**I'm coming up. xB**

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the blatant reply, but shrugged and tossed his phone on his bed, only to hear a knock two seconds later.

Walking over to the door, he opened it, and suddenly a pair of lips were on his, and he was being pushed backwards onto his bed after the door was slammed shut.

"Blaine? What are you—"

"God, Kurt; you can't _do_ that, you just fucking _can't._" Blaine moaned against Kurt's mouth forcing it open.

Kurt smirked. "Do what?" He asked, though he already knew.

Blaine pushed him against the desk and moved to his neck. "You know what I mean, don't play stupid." He growled. "You can't just walk up and be all sexy, that's not fair."

"Maybe that was my plan the whole time." Kurt gasped as Blaine hit that _one spot_ on his neck that drove him crazy.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, pulling away for a moment.

Kurt looked down. "I know exactly what I was doing to you, Blaine." He said. "I knew I was driving you crazy...that was my intention."

"Why? Seducing each other was our _last_ bet, Kurt, in case you didn't know." Blaine smirked.

"Yes, but if I can seduce you in public, people will see right through you're straight façade." He said. "I that means I have a better shot at winning."

Blaine stood straight up and looked him in the eyes. "You're cruel." He said.

Kurt smiled. "My point exactly."

Blaine suddenly pulled away from Kurt's grasp, smirking. "Alright, that's how you want it?" He asked. "Game on, Hummel." He said, before leaving and shutting the door behind him hard.

Kurt smirked, because Blaine really didn't know what he was in for.

That night, they both went to bed knowing that the bet was of something completely different. Now, it wasn't a matter of who could be more straight, no.

It was just another matter of seduction.

-.-

_Review._


End file.
